Sniper (playstyle)
A sniper is a playstyle built upon either the Railgun or the Laser Cannon. It is usually a very expensive playstyle due to the fact that sniper rifles are the most expensive equipment in the game and since the Laser Cannon is known to kill unarmored opponents in one hit it is commonly used against new players. However, the concept of the sniper requires a good deal of skill to aim the precise weapons, and so is usually justified as a viable stratagy. Equipment choices usually include Ninja Invisibility Armor, Ninja Regenerating Armor or Shock Armor with speed incresing bodykits such as the Sprinter with a choice of items Gameplay Snipers usually stay as far away from the epicenter of combat as possible, using their superior weapon range to avoid damage while they whittle down opponents from a distance. Long reload time of their weapons menas that they usually try to be as accurate as possible. Snipers therefore are most effective staying still, keeping their weapons steady. Snipers can expect to take a few hits while lining up their weapons, though once they have discharged the damage is more than payed back. While reloading expect to see the sniper fleeing the scene, perferably taking a pickup in the pro cess. Once their weapons have reloaded the tables are turned and the sniper goes on the offensive, usually killing their target with the second shot. While it is usually instinct to move as much as possible to throw off the aim of a sniper most snipers are still able to get a shot. The best stratagy to counter a sniper usually is to put as much physical force to throw off the aim of the sniper with high impact weapons such as the Rocket Launcher and the Plasma Blaster, both weapons which come by default. With the addition of Shock Armor to the game's equipment lineup this stratagy is less effective than before, and snipers are an incresingly dominent playstyle. Equipment Snipers usually have a wide range of equipment options availible, with each catagory of equipment giving a wide range of options for the sniper. Several equipment choices are listed below. Laser Cannon: The Laser Cannon as a primary sniper rifle is usually used to take out unarmored, new players. The Laser Cannon is able to destroy cars without armor in one hit which compensates for its inability to fire through water and its laser warmup period which gives the sniper away. Armor negates the one hit kill effect though the Laser Cannon still does serious damage, although the Railgun is supperior in this situation. Railgun: The Railgun despite having a long reload time and only one shot per clip is rather easy to use thanks to it's point and shoot function. It lacks the ability to take out unarmored opponents in one hit but it able to take out most armored opponents in two. The Railgun is much easier to use on the move and is the perfered sniper rifle of most snipers. Ninja Regenerating Armor: Ninja Regenerating Armor is commonly used by snipers to heal the small dents you receive from sniping. A good majority of snipers will take small amounts of damage during each engagement while lining up their weapons, which Ninja Regenerating Armor heals. Ninja Invisibility Armor: Ninja Invisibility Armor is usually used to secure a good first shot with the sniper rifle. Since snipers have to stay still to get the best shot anyways Ninja Invisibility Armor is a choice for several snipers. Shock Armor: Shock Armor contests the Ninja Armor series as the new standard for snipers. The ability to reduce impact force from weapons aids greatly in the ability to steady a shot. Unlike Ninja Invisibility Armor, Shcok Armor is effective while mobile making for a great hit & run armor. Sprinter Bodykit: The Sprinter Bodykit is used in sniping to outrun opponents once a shot has been fired. It is great to compensate for the long reload time of sniper rifles, but it should be noted that the Sprinter Bodykit also increases damage taken. It is therefore best used as a hit & run bodykit, getting the shot fired and fleeing the scene before your opponent is able to do any damage. Incapacitator: A still target is the easiest to hit. EMP disables movement. Simple. Temporary Shield Item: Shields are great at taking care of the minor injuries incured while sniping. The Temporaty Shield Item is best used by more succesful snipers who enter multiple engagements in a single life. Temporary Invincibility: Fills the same role as the Temporary Shield Item but is better suited for single engagements. Temporary Boost: Despite being one of the cheaper options the Temporary Boost is great when fleeing the scene after a succesful hit. See also *Railgun *Laser cannon Category:Playstyle